Unthinkable
by Lina52
Summary: Slight Mpreg Reid and Morgan they are together as a couple just as they get a new case Reid tells Morgan something and Reied gets something unexpected happen to him I hope you guys love the story my very first fanfic please comment first chapter.


I do not own any of criminal characters or episodes

Chapter 1

I sighed as I set my paper work down in my stack as Derek my boyfriend walked with his and sat down next to me.

"Hey Pretty boy what you up to beside this boring stuff?" He said with a grin.

"Thinking how long we have been working for the BAU. It seems like forever don't you think baby." I said as I placed my hand on his and smiled.

"Yeah I know what you mean, Pretty Boy I have a surprise for you when we go home and I think you are going to like it." He said with a mischievous smile. Then Hotch called us in for a case.

"There have been 22 murders with precision and accuracy within the past 4 years in the same town now that is unusual because they are all the same MO so that is why they called us." He said with a too serious face. So I started to laugh then everybody looked at me and I shut up and went all quite.

"So as I was saying they are all in there 20's with medium length brown hair and they all were very smart people that were targeted by they had in common." He said as I heard him mention this I froze and was terrified but I made sure nobody noticed.

"Read do you have anything to add from what you have just heard?" Hotch asked as I snapped out of my trance like state.

"Pretty Boy everything okay?" Derek asked looking all concerned just like the rest of the team.

"Yeah I'm fine just analyzing things have you guys noticed that they all went to the same gym but at different times." I said pushing my glasses up and straitening the papers I was looking over.

"Yeah" said Hotch and Rossi at the same time.

"Well the Murders started around 4 years ago so if we look back to when they all started then compared them to when the murders started we might be able to find the killer or killers by doing this." I said putting all of the papers in a stack and putting them in my bag and getting up.

"Yeah that's a really good idea Read; Garcia get right on that when we leave okay." Hotch said as we all started to leave the conference room.

I just couldn't help think if it was HIM from my past trying to get to me by doing all these crimes to women instead of men like he used to when he kidnapped me the first time. I sighed and shook my head, he was in jail he couldn't have been possibly doing these crime unless it was somebody who was tying to be like him and practice on women first. My phone started buzzing so I told them all to go ahead and go to the airport but Derek stayed like I knew he would. He has been so protective over me lately and I don't know why. So I sighed again and picked up my phone to answer it.

"Hello this is Spencer Read how may I help you?" I said trying to be as normal as possible.

"Hi Read its Kirk Gomez from Salon Jail in Newbery Connecticut and I called to inform you that Carl Hanson broke out of prison and we had to call and notify you because it was 5 years ago that it happened." Kirk said trying to be as calm as possible while I started to hyperventilate.

"How can that be you said that he wouldn't be able to break out now what am I supposed to do you remember what he said '_I will come and find you and you will be mine again that is a promise that I will keep_.' That was what he said!" I yelled at him trying not to remember the pain that he caused me 10 years ago.

"I am very sorry Sir that it took us so long to notify you about this situation." He said as he hung up as I put my phone back in pocket and broke down crying right in front of Derek.

"Spencer what's wrong baby talk to me instead of bottling it up like last time." He said as he pulled me into him and let me cry and talk.

"Do you know who Carl Hanson is?" I asked while trying to stop crying so everybody didn't ask questions later.

"Yeah he is the guy that did all of those murders 12 years ago where he killed over 100 hundred people in over 4 states and kidnapped some 16 year old boy and was doing unthinkable things to I still feel sorry for the kid." He said as he rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

"Well That 16 year old boy was me and he told me as they were taking him away he said he would come back and find me and that I would be his again well I just finally got a phone call now saying that he broke out of jail 5 years ago and nobody has seen him or heard from him." I said not crying anymore.

"Hello which one of you is Spencer Read?" This mailman asked trying not to look confused.

"I am" I said as I raised my hand for him.

"I have a package for you sign here please." he asked as I took his pin and signed. "Thank you Sir." He said as he took his pin back and handed me the package.

I sighed as Derek got up took the package and helped me up as well. Then we walked out of the building and to his car he opened my door for me like the gentleman he is and handed me the package and something to open it then closed my door. I sighed and opened it and pulled out an envelope with my name on it. I opened that and took out what was in it as I did my breath hitched for a second as I realized that it was me with Derek with his face crossed out. I looked through all of them they were the same as the first one. The last one was of me at the doctors office holding my hand over my stomach with an ultra sound machine with a picture of what appeared like a baby and on the back was written something.

"To my dearest Read; I hope the time we have been apart taught you a lesson that you will never forget about me or what I did to you now that I see you are with somebody new I guess I will have to move on since you are pregnant with his kid. I am not happy you are with him but I see the way he looks at you with that protective look in his eye was the same look I gave you when I took you I was only trying to protect you I am sorry that I have caused you harm and damaged you. I did kill all those people but it was only to protect you I have followed you your whole life but then I was put in jail for 10 years so I did not follow you but now you are grown up and with a boyfriend there to protect you I wish you the best of luck. Love; Carl Hanson. P.S: I heard about the 20 murders in the small town its not me but someone that is trying to make it look like me be I have been following you for the past 5 years so I did not commit these murders I may know they are mad at me for taking you and me being sent to jail so be careful when you work on this case because this person knows that you and your team are coming to investigate so he will try to get to you if you see me please do not tell anyone please no matter how much it hurts so be careful and do not let your child be hurt protect it with all your might and you need to your boyfriend the other pictures that have his face crossed off were not mine I kept mine except this one so be careful."

I started to cry because of what he wrote I was still mad at him but I still felt like he was trying to protect me from something when he took I guess the only way to protect me was to take me. But that landed him in jail but now I have to protect my unborn child and the rest of the town from who ever is killing all those women. I looked in the box to see if there was anything else and there was his number to reach him at and lots and lots of watermelon suckers my favorite kind of lollipop. They were in a travel bag to last me a life time and a key to more lollipops that were in town at a warehouse that has been paid for lifetime. I smiled as I wiped my face so that it looked like I wasn't crying then Derek got in and looked at me with that smile that maid my heart go fast.

"Hey baby have you been crying again is it Carl again." he asked as I shook my head no.

"I have to tell you something after the case okay?" I said as I leaned in for a kiss and place my forehead against his.

"You can tell me anything and don't be afraid to okay Pretty Boy." He said as he closed the space and started to kiss me with passion like he was going to loose me.

"Derek what is wrong and don't lie to me you know how I hate it when you lie to me then that gets me really mad at you then we won't have sex until you do." I said with my famous pout that got me whatever I wanted out of Derek.

"I got this letter telling me that you might be in trouble when we go on this case and it had a picture of you in the letter coming out of a doctors office what was that about?" He asked all worried as he place his hand on my cheek.

"The letter was from Carl I got a package of pictures of me and you but your picture was crossed out in all of them except for one and then there was me walking out of the doctors office and on the back was a letter from Carl addressed to me explaining everything he wants me to be happy with you and he sees they way you look at me with that protective stare and saying that I might be in trouble. But the reason I was coming out of the doctors office was I was getting my 2 month check-up." I said as he was trying to process what I just said to him.

"Wait Carl sent you that package is that why he sent it to you saying that he is after you again." He said getting angry.

"No he said he wanted me to be happy with you and our unborn child!" I yelled at him as I was about to cry at what he just said to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I will protect you just as Carl would have if he were here right now…. WAIT WHAT YOU PREGNANT." He said surprised as I smiled at him with glittering eyes that he loved. He then pulled me in for a hug and a kiss that seem to have lasted forever but then his phone rang.

"Morgan here sorry Hotch we will be right there me and Read have something to tell all of the group when we see you and we will put Penelope on speaker." He said with a laugh.

"Hurry or you to will be in a world of trouble" Hotch said joking around. After he said that Derek hung up the phone.

"Derek you can not tell them about Carl and my past promise me you wont?" I said pleading him not to as he turned his car on and as we put our seat belts on.

"Whoa Pretty Boy that's our secrete okay and that wasn't what I was going to tell them any way." He said with a chuckle.

"Well we really need to get going before we get into more trouble with Hotch." I said trying not to laugh.

Derek then pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the airport to meet the rest of the team and talk about the case while we are on our way to Cartwright Mississippi.


End file.
